Organic halogenated compounds are obtained in relatively large amounts as by-products of various industrial processes. Representative--but not limitative--examples of such compounds as chloro- or bromo-aromatic compounds, such as polychlorinated and polybrominated biphenyls (PCBs and PBBs), polychloro heterocyclic compounds, such as p-hexachlorocyclohexane, and organic solvents such as chlorobenzene. These products are toxic and hazardous, and must be disposed of in an effective manner.
Disposal of PCBs by incineration is expensive, due to the thermal stability of these compounds and it is complicated because highly toxic substances, such as 2,3,7,8-tetrachlorodibenzo-p-dioxin may be emitted during the process. Only a few specialized incinerators are licensed to handle such dangerous materials, and the facilities in which these processes are carried out are accused of causing environmental pollution [New Scientist, Oct. 14, 1989]. Because of these problems, many efforts have been made in the art to develop effective and safe processes for the chemical degradation of halogenated organic compounds, especially PCBs.